


Bundle of Joy

by TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Surprises, baby in the precinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse/pseuds/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy create a little surprise that brings them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earlier works that I was afraid to post. It's mostly dialouge since I wasn't good at writing in between. Hope you guys like it!!!

Amy had had a really long and hard pregnancy. 

She was miserable almost the whole time. Her back always hurt and was very hormonal (although Jake didn't agree). At around five months, she had gotten put on bed rest when her water broke unexpectedly at work. She didn't like that either. Jake was patient and helped her through it. He made sure she stayed in bed, even though she tried getting up at some point, which made him worry when he was at work. He called her mom down which didn't make her too happy. 

When her nine months rolled around, it never came. They didn't worry though. But she did complain some more. He tried talking her down a little but she snapped saying he had no clue what it was like being pregnant especially when your late. He watched what he said from then on. 

It was the middle of the night when her water broke. She pushed Jake out of bed to wake him up and went to the car, not caring if she left their emergency baby being born bag because she was ready to get it over with. Not that she didn't love being pregnant and getting a baby out of it. Jake grabbed the bag knowing she'd hate not having it. 

Labor lasted hours. Jake stayed by her the whole time. Of course, he called her parents and his the moment they reached the hospital.

 

 

It had finally come. They're long awaited baby. 

("It's a girl!" The doctor announced.

"Is it really?" Amy asked Jake, tiredly.

"Well, I suppose it is," Jake commented. "It's covered in stuff and kind of looks alien like."

She tried hitting him but she was too tired. 

"I'm kidding. It's a beautiful baby girl," he kissed her forehead. "You did great.")

Now, they were alone with their baby. Amy asked to hold her first (actually asked. Not foed Jake). He sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, she's got your nose," Amy said with a smile. 

"It's a curse I guess."

"It's a cute nose."

"You sure know how to make a man happy," he joked.

 He pulled out his phone again, turning the camera on. "Peralta family selfie!" He declared and grinned. 

"Jake," she whined after he took the picture. "I look awful." 

"You look just as beautiful as always," he kissed her cheek. "You're just a tad sweaty and a lot tired." 

"Yeah, thanks," she rolled her eyes. 

"We can always take one later."

"That would be better, thank you." 

"Anything to please my amazing girlfriend who just pushed a baby out of her," he grinned. 

Amy grinned back and kissed him. 

"Should I let the parents in now?" He asked once she pulled away. 

"They're here now?"

"Yeah, I told you when they came."

"No?"

"Yeah, I did. They all came like awhile ago."

"To be fair, I was in labor still."

"True," he shrugged. "Well, I'll let them all in or one family at a time?"

"All of them is fine." 

Jake walked out with a smile. "Grandparents," he made a point of the word. "If you would please follow me." 

Amy's mom teared up and her dad smiled big. Jake's mom gave him a hug, seeing as Amy's mom was practically hovering over her and the baby. They all got to hold her eventually. 

("Careful mom."

"I know how to hold a baby. I've had eight of them.")

Her parents left them alone eventually and they were laying together again, looking at their baby. Jake's arm was around Amy's shoulders. 

"You know, I'd like another," she said. "All of it was so worth it." 

He laughed lightly, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I think I can make it happen."

"Only if you want another."

"As long as it's with you, I'd love a second baby," he kissed her cheek. 

 

 

The team came by the next day, not wanting to bother her so soon. 

"Knock knock," Charles said when he walked in. 

"Oh, hey," Jake whispered with a smile. They all noticed Amy asleep. "You just caught us during their nap," he shrugged. "She'll wake up soon, don't worry."

"Should we come back later?" Charles asked. 

"No, you came all the way out here, you can sit down wherever there's a seat," he gestured around the room. Rosa Gina and Terry sat to one side of the room while Charles, Holt, Skully and Hitchcock sat on the other (though Skully and Hitchcock stood). No one said anything in fear of waking Amy up. 

Soon, her phone alarm went off quietly beside her head. She didn't open her eyes but asked for Jake. He moved next to her, whispering who all was there. 

"And the baby?" She mumbled.

"Of course," he chuckled. "And the baby. You should wake up though. Holt's here to see you."

She opened her eyes. She couldn't help it. The man was her rabbi. She sat up slowly and grinned at them, throwing out an apology here and there. 

"We came too early," Terry said. "It's our fault."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure Peralta entertained you in some way." 

"If by reenacting the beginning sequence of the lion king, then yes, I suppose er intertained most of us," Holt said. 

"Please tell me you did not," Amy looked at Jake.

He shrugged. "Can't help it. Gotta show her off somehow." 

 

 

Holt got to hold her first. "What's her name?"

"Well, after much though and a crap ton of arguing," Jake started. "Well, Amy can do the honors. This is why she wanted to be awake when you guys arrived."

"Julie Rosalina Santiago-Peralta," she said with a grin. 

"It gets better," Jake said. "Gina is the godmother and Charles is the godfather."

Gina smiled and Charles got a little choked up over it. 

"Her middle name is a longer version of mine?" Rosa asked. 

Amy nodded, barely able to keep the excitement off her face. 

Rosa's lips quirked into a quick smile. "I'm holding her next." Holt passed her off to Rosa, not wanting to hog her. 

"She's got Peralta's nose," she said. 

"Because I'm awesome, of course," he said. 

Everyone got to hold her eventually, talking all about her and what Amy missed at work, though Jake would tell her all about it. When Charles was holding her, they crowded around him, like they had done for anyone else holding her. Holt was speaking with Santiago. Terry and Jake were standing behind the crowd. 

"You were right," Jake said to him suddenly, looking around with a smile. His eyes landed on Amy, who grinned up at Holt, laying in that hospital bed. Then he scanned his coworkers hovering over HIS kid. His little baby girl... "This is the happiest moment of my life." 


End file.
